


Red As Sin

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood & Biting, Body Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Protected Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sock Garters, dominant will, shirt stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: One day, the following appeared in my inbox.anonymous  asked:Have u considered Hannibal in red lace panties relinquishing all control to Will while being blindfolded, tied down and fucked brutally because that's all he's ever wanted in the bedroom and *finally* someone delivers.Hi Nonny!  WOW. That’s some beautiful imagery right there. I will have to put this on my WIP stack if that’s alright with you? I think perhaps you tagged me in that one particular photo set? But perhaps not. XD  Thank you so much for filling my inbox with such a wicked idea.





	Red As Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you wondering about Hannibal in the sweatpants and if he would actually leave Will’s house like that...
> 
> No, he never made it to the car in them. Don’t be daft. Will took the dry cleaning in the next day and picked up a pair of pants from Hannibal’s house.  
> 
> I could not figure how to fit this in the story. So am giving you this snippet to prove I did think about it. XD 
> 
> After dinner, Will insisted on dragging out Hannibal’s medical bag and giving him something to stronger to prevent infection. Human bites are serious things.
> 
> This was written in honor of Bottom!Hannibal Day.

He had been teasing him for weeks.

No, let’s be honest.

Months.

Waistcoats.

Shirt stays.

Sock garters for heaven’s sake.

Things he had never even known existed in the realm of men’s fashion. 

(Ok. Not the waistcoats, but everything else.)

All it did was make Will want to  _ undo _ things. 

Undo Hannibal.  

In more ways than one. 

 

The final straw was when Hannibal visited, naturally bringing a home cooked meal that one Friday night. Will should have anticipated that Hannibal would have brought dinner but honestly the thought never crossed his mind. He scarcely registered the man at his front door let alone what was in his hands. He was too intent on trying to prevent Buster from running out the door.

 

It was a lost cause. 

 

Will opened the front door and watched Buster hightail it between Hannibal’s legs and down the porch steps. What he missed was Max barreling after him, bumping into Will first and then nearly running over Hannibal as he chased his companion down the steps. Will tried to contain the damage by grabbing for the teetering container in Hannibal’s hands. He heard a “woof” behind him and knew who it was instantly. “Harley, stay!” commanded Will. The larger dog was already halfway out the door. He looked up at Will at the command as if to say “You’re joking right?”

 

Will scrambled for his collar, fumbling and missing as Harley dashed away from Will. Right into Hannibal. The container went flying upending its contents. Not on Harley who was already chasing Buster around the nearest tree. Eventually on the porch of course. What Will hoped for was that the container would tip forward in it’s downward trajectory. In a happenstance of fate, it tipped backward instead. Over Hannibal. All over the man’s peacoat, his waistcoat, and of course his suit pants. He stood dripping something wonderfully aromatic on Will’s porch and looked as if he was going to cry. 

 

Will strongly considered whether Hannibal was in actual physical pain.

 

Will swore at Max who thought better of trying to lick up the mess and ran off after Harley. The rest of the pack diverted around the two men, stopping to check out the spillage before joining the two in the yard. 

 

“Shit Hannibal! I’m so sorry! Are you hurt? Come inside! Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Hannibal allowed himself to be manhandled into the living room where Will removed his coat and jacket before he could put up any resistance. “I’m going to need those,” Will pointed to the waistcoat and the suit pants. 

 

“Will,” 

 

Hannibal paused taking a breath but before he could say anything else, Will commanded, “Now.”

 

Hannibal sighed. He started to unbutton his waistcoat and stood silently bemused as Will raced upstairs for some hangers. He was slightly startled to see him return with a garment bag as well. 

 

For his part, Will tried not to stare as Hannibal handed over the sodden waistcoat along with his pants, standing resplendent in his boxers. “May I sit please?”

 

Will colored and stammered, “Of course! By all means!” His hands fumbled with the dirty clothes, placing them on hangers and arranging them inside the garment bag and zipping it up.

 

“My apologies, Hannibal. I’ll have these all dry cleaned and delivered Monday or Tuesday at the latest.” said Will.

 

There was no reply forthcoming and Will looked up, face full of concern. He saw Hannibal in his dress shirt sitting on one corner of the sofa. One hand was pinching his nose, his eyes closed, clearly overwhelmed and exhausted with his legs outstretched, sock garters on full view along with some other kind of accessory Will had never seen before. His other hand held one dress shoe aloft seeming to be too tired to place it on the ground. He never even heard Will step closer until he took the dress shoe out of Hannibal’s hand, startling the older man, causing him to drop his hand from his face. 

 

“God Hannibal. You look exhausted.”

 

“I’m sorry Will. It’s been a very long week indeed.”

 

“Allow me to make you comfortable. I’m so thoughtless.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Let me take off your other shoe. I’ll bring you some pants and I’ll see about dinner.” He bent over, undoing the laces on the dress shoe, sliding it off. He placed it on the floor out of the way next to its mate, before bringing a pair of pillows and blanket over from his bed. He propped up Hannibal with the pillows, turning the tableside light down and started to unfold the blanket. 

As Will covered Hannibal with the blanket, he accidentally brushed his fingers against his thigh, against something he’s never seen before. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

Will wasn’t sure of Hannibal’s sleepy reply and didn’t  have the heart to ask him to repeat it. He thought he heard a command to stay and so he did, watching until the older man dozed before he let the dogs in and herded them into the kitchen to fix dinner for everyone. 

 

_________________

 

Ever since that night, where Will made breakfast for dinner and Hannibal wound up wearing his sweatpants, he has been obsessed with Hannibal’s fashion sense. 

 

He thought about the suits and what they signify about control. He’s thinking about the accessories Hannibal chooses to wear under his clothing. Looking online, it’s an easy step from looking at sock garters to more intimate apparel. Until Will comes across  _ it. _

 

_ ‘Perfect. Absolutely perfect,’  _ he thought. He bought two of them in different colors. Everything was gift wrapped and shipped to him overnight. He had a dinner date this coming Friday at Hannibal’s. He couldn’t stop grinning.

 

___________________________

 

Hannibal opened the front door and ushered Will inside. The box was unmistakable to miss. 

 

“Do you have an admirer,Will?” he asked softly, motioning to the box.

 

“Actually, it’s for you.” said Will, his voice pitched a bit higher from nerves as he handed it to Hannibal.

 

“What have I done to deserve a gift? And when should I open it? Later?” Hannibal looked to Will as he asked the questions and was surprised when Will looked him in the eye on the last one, his pupils blown wide.

 

“Umm. N-now. Please.” 

 

“Taking control, Will?”

 

“Yes.” His answer was swift and confident.

 

“Are we having dinner tonight once I open it?”

 

“Later.”

 

Hannibal grinned, his teeth visible and said, “Please let me take care of things in the kitchen. It will just be a few moments. Hold this please.” 

 

He handed the box back to Will who followed him into the kitchen, leaning up against the island watching as he turned off the stove, placed some covered dishes in the refrigerator, leaving others wrapped on the counter.

 

“Where would you like me to open my gift?” murmured Hannibal as he rounded the island taking the package back.

 

“Master bedroom.”

 

“That’s quite an escalation, Will. What’s brought this on?”

 

He reached up an elegant hand and cupped Will’s cheek with it, watching his reaction, saw his breathing hitch and his pulse beat in his throat. 

 

“You can tell me upstairs then,” Hannibal drew his hand back and watched Will struggle to resist following it. Will nodded and turned to follow Hannibal out of the room. 

 

It was an elegantly designed room, much like all the rest in the house but Will only had eyes for Hannibal. Hannibal motioned to the bench at the foot of the bed for Will to sit. 

 

“Open it. Please Hannibal.”

 

“Can’t wait?” Hannibal’s eyes twinkled.

 

“Been waiting since that night at my house. Going on two months now,” whispered Will.

 

“I see. Would you like a drink while I open this?” said Hannibal ever the consummate host.

 

Will shook his head, eyes shining. Hannibal sat down next to him and pulled him into an embrace, running his fingers through his hair. Will shivered and clung to him. “You’re so much more farther along than I am Will. Relax. I won’t tease you...tonight. It’s obvious you have something planned. I’ll do all I can to make the reality better than your imaginings,” he released Will and started to pull on the bows, listening to the slide of the satin as the slid off the box top. 

 

Hannibal pulled off the top of the box and seeing a mass of tissue, he moved away from Will on the bench, setting the box down between them. He carefully reached in with one hand pulling the tissue back, exposing the contents. 

 

“Oh, Will,” he purred. “You shouldn’t have.” With both hands, he held up both pairs of lace briefs. “Which one?”

 

“Do you need to ask?” 

 

“Red it is then,” said Hannibal, placing the other pair back in the box and replacing the lid. “What else is it you want Will?”

 

“You. Blindfolded, wearing those. Do you have restraints?” Will growled out the instructions and watched Hannibal’s face light up at the last question.

 

“Not readily to hand. However, your belt will suffice. If you-” replied Hannibal.

 

Hannibal never got the rest of the sentence out as Will reached out, grabbed his tie and pulled him in close for a brutal kiss.

 

“Strip,” commanded Will as he released him.

 

Hannibal smiled, stood and complied. He set his waistcoat, jacket and suit pants on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Will had no need of asking him to turn as every angle, every view was visible in the mirrors strategically placed in the room. Hannibal undid two buttons on his dress shirt when he saw Will nod his head “no.”

 

Will sat looking at the man in front of him reveling in the view. He was glorious, from the peek of his salt and pepper chest hair to his muscular lithe legs. Will nodded his head for him to continue unconsciously licking his bottom lip. 

 

Hannibal started to undo his shirt stays when he heard his stern command. 

 

“Stop.”

 

He stopped and stood, hands at his side waiting for direction. 

 

“Please come here.” 

 

He walked over so he stood before Will on the bench. Will reached out and stroked Hannibal’s thigh, specifically the skin underneath his shirt stays. His fingers teased and caressed the spaces outlined by the stays, first one leg then the other. He pulled Hannibal closer and bent forward repeating the caresses with his lips and tongue instead of his fingers. 

 

He heard the sharp intake of breath and a cut off whimper from the man in front of him. It only made him bolder, moving from one leg to the other, not caring how wet his tongue was making his skin or how his teeth made a rosy bloom upon Hannibal’s thighs. 

 

“Will,” Hannibal gasped. “May I touch you?”

 

Will nodded as his onslaught continued. Hannibal reached out and ran his fingers through the tangled mess of curls. He heard the younger man hum in appreciation and watched as he pulled back, his lips swollen and chin sodden. 

 

“Undo them.”

 

Hannibal reached down with shaking fingers and tried to undo the stays. Will stopped his clumsy attempt and undid the stays kissing the skin underneath the elastic bands. 

 

Will moved backward on the bench, spreading his legs allowing for space on the bench in between his legs. He stroked behind Hannibal knee and lightly pulled it up with one hand while he cupped his heel with the other. He maneuvered Hannibal’s foot so the heel rested on the bench in between his legs leaving his sock-covered foot dangerously close to his groin. 

 

As if Will read his mind, he said, “No wriggling.”

 

Hannibal flashed his fangs and murmured “Wouldn’t dream of it,” in a breathy sounding voice. He watched as Will undid his sock garters, kissing his skin although not as exuberantly as before. Will pulled the sock off along with the garter, tapping his knee when he was done. Hannibal took his naked leg off the bench and replaced it with his other, eyes shining as he watched Will undress him. 

 

He pulled his leg off the bench and stood in his boxers and dress shirt. Will wordlessly flicked at the hem of the dress shirt and watched as Hannibal unbuttoned it and pulled his arms free. Will took it from his hands and placed on the bench. 

 

Hannibal slipped off his silk boxers and stepped into the red lace briefs, the scalloped edge on the bottom accentuating every curve, every muscle. They rode low on Hannibal’s hips, well below the hip bone and as for the back view, Will thought them sublime. They didn’t cover his ass cheeks entirely, leaving the bottom portion of the globes visible and available. The V in the back served to accentuate, to tease and Hannibal was hardly contained in the front. 

 

“May I speak, Will?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Thank you for my gift. I’m very pleased. Does the reality live up to your expectations?”

 

Will stood quickly and crossed to where Hannibal stood, capturing him in a rough embrace.

 

“Much more than I imagined.” Will’s voice shook with his controlled passion. “Do you agree to the rest of the terms for tonight?”

 

Hannibal moved in closer and ground himself against Will. “Yes. Do you doubt me?”

 

“No. Do you need a safe word?”

 

“Not tonight.” 

 

“On the bed please. On your back at first. No touching.”

 

“You or I?” Hannibal asked. 

 

“Both.”

 

Hannibal sighed and Will swatted him on his right ass cheek hard enough to leave a handprint.

 

“If you do that again, I won’t bite you.”

 

“Very well. I’ll behave.”

 

“See that you do.”

Hannibal laid down on the bed as instructed and watched as Will undressed, placing his belt on the corner of the bed. 

 

“Lube and condom?”

 

“Bedside table,” Hannibal motioned to his right as he spoke. Will walked over, finding what he needed and placed the items within easy reach. He bent over Hannibal’s prone body and stroked a line from his Adam’s apple to just below his pectoral muscles with his fingers.

 

“Here’s how it’s going to go tonight. You don’t get to say no to what I do or say. I’m going to be vulgar and a bit brutal. I’m going to bite you at least twice,” explained Will. “Shall I show you where?”

 

Hannibal swallowed audibly and replied with a strangled “Yes.” 

 

When Will looked at him, he could barely make out the color of his eyes. All he could see was a pupil blown wide with desire. He moved down the bed, fingers lazily trailing downward. Situating himself between Hannibal’s legs, his hands gripped his hip bones and yanked him closer. Will smiled when Hannibal yelped in surprise. His fingers danced over the tantalizing lace. He longed to rip, to shred them to pieces.  _ ‘Another time perhaps. These are too gorgeous to ruin. I’ll get a different pair for that,’  _ he thought.

 

His fingers traced the scalloped edge moving around to Hannibal’s backside, specifically those perfect globes. He grabbed suddenly, squeezing one in each hand. “This is where I’m going to bite you, mark you.”

 

Hannibal let out a quavering moan and arched his back overcome with desire. “Will,” he gasped.

 

“I’m going to blindfold you with your tie. Restrain your arms behind your back with my belt. And pound you into the mattress.”

 

In response, Will stroked the outside of Hannibal’s thighs watching him writhe on the bed. He saw tears at the corner of Hannibal’s eyes. “I would have thought it’s too soon for tears.”

 

He couldn’t hear what Hannibal whispered and moved back up the bed to cuddle close.

He hummed and nuzzled against his neck. “Possess me,” Hannibal said a tiny bit louder.

 

Will nodded and sucked a bruise into Hannibal’s neck. He could see his chest heaving and his hands clench in the bedcovers. Will rolled off the bed and walked to the chair where Hannibal had set his clothes. He found his tie and picked up his belt.

 

“On your stomach.”

 

Will enjoyed watching Hannibal move to the new position, grace personified. Will set the belt down by Hannibal’s hip and took the tie in both hands. He covered his eyes with it tying it in the back of his head careful not to snag any hair. “Are you able to see anything? I’m just going to arrange you.”

 

Hannibal nodded ‘no’, his mouth suddenly dry. Will pulled a pillow from the top of the bed and eased Hannibal forward placing his head on the pillow facing to his right side. He made sure his shoulders were supported, moving the other pillow to his left shoulder. As he worked, he always made sure to have one hand touching him somewhere, anchoring him in the present. He watched Hannibal’s breathing deepen and change, watched him wriggle. Will smacked his ass and said “Stay still.” 

 

The effect was immediate. With his eyesight gone, he stilled and focused on his body. His cock throbbed contained uncomfortably now by lace briefs. He felt the bed dip as Will climbed on the bed and eased his clutching fingers from the bedcovers. Will began a methodical hand massage. He stroked his palms, in-between his fingers and even caressing the webs of skin between his fingers, leaving no portion of his hand untouched. Hannibal didn’t even notice that both hands had been brought behind his back, palms upward. Will arranged the belt, tucking it in and around Hannibal’s wrists allowing for the non-buckled end of it to extend upward from the restrained hands. The unbuckled end became a convenient handle. 

 

He pulled Hannibal’s hips up, deepening the dip in his back and spread his thighs further apart so he could enjoy the view. He gently petted him between his legs, gently stroking his balls and watched Hannibal shudder. “Go ahead and wriggle for me,” Will said smoothly. 

 

A throaty moan sounded loud in the room much to Will’s delight. He lifted his hand and with it Hannibal’s weighty scrotum, gently massaging his balls at the same time. He listened to his frantic gasps and pulled his hands away, releasing him. He moved his fingers to the scalloped trim of the lace briefs running his fingers just under the edge as he traced from his hips to his ass. 

 

He pulled one of his hands away from the lace, gripping a hip instead and digging his fingers in deliberately leaving marks. Will moved closer grinding himself against Hannibal’s shapely ass mentally measuring a distance to himself. He rutted against the lace threatening to tear it and listened to Hannibal’s whimpers and pleas. He pulled back entirely, positioning himself at the point he had measured in his head, right in the meaty part of Hannibal’s buttock. 

 

Bending forward, he sucked at his skin, listening to Hannibal’s groan. His teeth, lips and tongue teased at the skin for long moments before he released him briefly. His hands pressed him forward into the bed, holding him still. 

 

Suddenly he seized him with a mouthful of flesh between his teeth. Will bit down and listened to Hannibal wail. He felt his cock throb in response. Will made sure to keep the bite even as he tore through skin into muscle and tasted blood. He released his mouthful and admired his handiwork. Neat and even teeth marks, fresh and bleeding. Pleased with himself, Will quickly moved to his other cheek. Measuring the distance again, Will bit him again in the new spot with the same savagery as before. Hannibal screamed and Will felt himself get harder. He let go and examined the fresh bite with pride. 

 

“Next time, I’m going to take a picture Hannibal to show you the marks,” Will said proudly as he eased the lace briefs past the bite marks. He reached around to Hannibal’s confined cock and was amazed at how wet the lace was. He released him from his confinement and pulled off the briefs with care, moving the limp body under him as little as necessary.

 

“You were perfect Hannibal,” Will praised him.  

 

There was no response from the man on the bed. Hannibal didn’t even hear him. He couldn’t have answered him even if he wished it. He floated in the space between pleasure and pain, his pulse hammering in his neck. 

 

Will smiled widely and moved off the bed, retrieving the lubrication and the condom from the table. He watched the blood ooze down Hannibal’s skin as he slicked himself to firmness. He pulled his hips up again and that roused Hannibal from his stupor. 

 

“Will?”

 

“I’m right here. You were so wonderful. Perfect for me.”

 

Will moved back up the bed, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. Hannibal smelled the blood, tasted it and moaned as the kiss deepened between the two of them. Sloppy wet kisses were exchanged between them until Will broke away and said, “I want to fuck you now.”

 

“Yes, please Will.” It was more of a breathy exhale than anything else.

 

Will shifted his body back down the bed and slicked up two fingers with lube. Moving closer, Hannibal felt Will’s firmness brush against his leg. “God, you’re so wet for me. You’re dripping,” he said as he caressed him

 

He whimpered and shifted as he was roughly opened up. It wasn’t nearly enough but a sense of urgency settled over the two of them. It felt like they were in a sprint with the finish line in sight.

Will sheathed himself in the condom and positioned himself before pushing into Hannibal’s barely loosened entrance. As he thrust forward, his thighs made contact with the wounds on Hannibal’s ass cheeks. Hannibal had forgotten the pain and hissed as it sparked into life again. Will ground against him and listened to his gasps and cries. Each time he entered Hannibal, he made sure to slam against his bites.

 

It was a brutal frantic pace that Will set for the two of them. There was no delicacy. A feral intimacy punctuated by Hannibal’s cries and moans counterpointed with the wet squelching slap of Will’s balls against his abused entrance. It was heaven. 

 

“Close, so close,” moaned Will. 

 

Hannibal shuddered underneath him, his thighs shivering and toes curling as he screamed out his orgasm. More savage thrusts as Will grabbed the leather belt by its end and hung on while he, as promised, fucked Hannibal into the mattress until Will broke like a rolling wave crashing in on shore. He collapsed forward and heard Hannibal cry out as his wounds were rubbed raw.

 

Chest heaving as he fought to bring his breathing under control, Will slipped his fingers around Hannibal’s in a gentle caress. He undid the belt and carefully moved his arms to the side, easing him onto the bed. He positioned himself to that he could reach the makeshift blindfold and told Hannibal to close his eyes. He untied it, pulling it away and dropping it off on the floor. He covered Hannibal’s eyelids with his hands and told him to slowly open his eyes. 

 

“You were amazing Hannibal. So beautiful. I’ve never come like that before,” marveled Will. 

 

Will held the shivering man in his arms carefully and kissed his ears, neck and face telling him how wonderful he was. He was reminded of how careful he was with Winston at first and he did the same with Hannibal, stroking his arms and spooning against him as he cried.

 

“I’m going to clean you up and bring you some dinner. I want you to rest but I’ll be as quick as I can.”

 

He kissed away all the salty wetness and gave him a quick hug before getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. He found antiseptic and bandages and brought them back to the bed. He dressed the wounds he made in Hannibal’s flesh and gave him painkillers along with some water. He pulled the covers over him and turned down the light and went downstairs to see what he could do for dinner.  _ ‘Four minute soft boiled eggs, with buttered bread and some salad. I’m sure he has that,’  _ he thought as he made his way to the kitchen.   


End file.
